What’s Snow Like?
by Aelydia
Summary: * Traduction : Chapitre unique * Hermione essaye de persuader Harry que la neige n'est pas comme l'amour. Har/Her


Ceci est une traduction, j'ai découvert cette histoire par hasard et comme je la trouvais très mignonne j'ai pas résistée, j'ai traduit. Je tiens à m'excuser parce que l'anglais c'est pas mon fort (et c'est rien de le dire). Voilà c'est une histoire d'amour enter Harry et Hermione et il s'agit d'un chapitre unique.

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai respecté la mise en page de l'auteur et pour ça je me suis même galérée avec du HTML (on ne rigole pas j'en avait pas fait depuis des lustres), alors ça vaut bien des petites reviews, non ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la traduction, les persos sont à la grand J.K. Rowlings et l'histoire à prowess, l'histoire à gardé le titre original (Story Id : 1105868)

**What's Snow Like ?**

" Hey Harry. Regarde la neige. " Prononça Hermione, ses mains couvrant sa bouche.

" Tu veux aller dehors et jouer ? " Lui demanda Harry, un grand sourire sur son visage.

" Arrête ça ! N'agit pas comme un enfant ! 'Tu veux jouer' il a dit " remarqua Hermione, imitant le ton d'Harry. Elle se bougea de la fenêtre où elle s'était appuyée et se déplaça vers la cheminée. Harry la suivit autour du canapé pourpre et s'assit à côté d'elle. Son poids, en plus du mouvement brusque qu'il fit, fit que le coussin rebondit faisant tomber sur la robe d'Hermione un peu du chocolat chaud qu'elle buvait.

" Harry ! " Laissa échapper Hermione, abasourdie. Le jeune homme Gryffondor sourit. Hermione regarda à nouveau la fenêtre et contempla les petits flocons tombant doucement.

" Tu as vraiment envie d'aller dehors, non ? " Lui demanda Harry, un peu plus sérieusement cette fois ci, mais Hermione devina un peu d'espièglerie pointant dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Elle continua à sourire et balaya son bon sens. C'était Harry Potter après tout. L'espièglerie faisait partie de lui, avec le danger, et bien entendu, le courage.

" Okay. J'appelle Ron. " Hermione se leva pour aller l'appeler, quand Harry attrapa sa main si douce et lui sourit faiblement quand elle remarqua ce qu'il venait de faire.

" Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le temps. Pourquoi ne passons nous pas du bon temps ? Juste toi et moi ? " Encore cet adorable, timide sourire. Hermione réfléchit à ce propos. Ils n'avaient pas été ensemble depuis un bon moment, en fait depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux très occupés. Pourquoi pas ?

" Okay. Un bon moment avec toi. " Elle sourit.

" Tu sais, cela semble une bonne idée après tout "cria Hermione à un Harry qui courrait. " Je pense que c'est ça un bon moment, Harry ! "

" Ca l'est ! "Cria Harry en retour

" Bien, alors pourquoi je suis là et tu es loin là-bas ? Courant encore ? "

" Parce que, j'ai envie que nous soyons aussi loin que possible. " Harry s'arrêta alors qu'Hermione le suivait. Alors qu'elle atteignait Harry, qui était assis en train de reprendre son souffle, elle tomba à ses côtés. " Maintenant personne ne viendra nous déranger. "

" Okay, et que faisons nous maintenant ? "

" Tu ne te demande pas à quoi ressemble la neige, Hermione ? " Lui demanda Harry tandis qu'il amassait et tassait de la neige dans sa paume.

" Quelle genre de question est-ce ça ? " Lui demanda à son tour Hermione plutôt catégorique

" Répond y simplement "

" La neige est comme... heu, une blanche couverture. "Répondit Hermione, réfléchissant vraiment très fort tandis qu'elle grimaçait en cherchant une réponse.

" Une couverture ? Comme le truc qui te couvre quand tu dors ? Allez Hermione, pense plus fort... Pense à une métaphore, a quoi tu peux comparer la neige ? "

" Et bien, " Hermione réfléchit une fois encore " la neige est le calme. Tu saisis ? " Elle se frotta les mains, ou plutôt, ses chaudes moufles, attendant son commentaire sur sa réponse.

" Tu t'approches, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. "

" C'est quoi alors ? Tu sais, avec toutes les choses auxquelles je pourrais comparer la neige, notre bon moment s'envolerait. " Commenta Hermione, insistant sur le bon moment en faisant le signe des " guillemet " quand elle le prononça.

" C'est l'amour, Hermione ! La neige c'est comme l'amour ! " lâcha finalement Harry, ainsi que quelques mignons mots doux, Hermione n'était pas capable d'en comprendre plus.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est stupide ! La neige n'est pas comme l'amour, et je vais te le prouver. " Hermione se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. " Pour commencer, la neige n'est pas comme l'amour parce que la neige est froide. Ressens-tu du froid quand tu es amoureux Harry ? "Hermione plaça élégamment sa main par dessus l'autre.

" Non... " Répondit Harry doucement.

" Au contraire, tu sens de la chaleur, de la passion, tu te sens brûler, c'est correct ? " consentit Harry.

" Donc, la neige n'est pas comme l'amour parce qu'elle n'implique pas les même sentiments que l'amour. "Hermione sourit, contente de son argument. Harry s'assit en fronçant les sourcils et regarda le ciel, comme si une multitude de pensée s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Hermione se pencha et rit.

" Tu vois, Harry, rien qu'avec le tout premier argument, tu ne sais déjà plus quoi répondre. "

" Non, ce n'est pas possible ? Ton argument est insuffisant. J'ai une objection tu sais. " Harry se leva et se mit à son tour à faire les cent pas, son dos fac/e à Hermione, qui était maintenant celle assise, sa joue reposant dans sa paume de main, avec un air ennuyé et endormie.

" Et cette objection est... "

" Que la neige est un moment où les personnes ont besoin de chaleur. Exactement comme l'amour ! Tu as besoin de chaleur quand tu aimes quelqu'un. Qu'as tu as dire contre ça ? " Harry s'assit et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se lever et de faire les cent pas.

" Et bien, Mr.Qui-pense-très-vite, laisse moi voir ce que nous avons contre ça. La neige est comme les petits flocons entassés ensemble. Comment cela peut-il être de l'amour quand c'est comme aujourd'hui séparé ? " La jeune femme plaça sa main sur ses hanches, et légèrement et rapidement leva les sourcils alors LESD pensées commençait à bouillir dans son cerveau.

" Aha ! Fausse démarche Mione. C'est comme l'amour car quand tu l'entasses, cela crée une forme solide. Exactement comme ça ! " Harry envoya une boula de neige sur Hermione, ce qui la fit crier. " L'amour est formé par deux personnes exactement comme la neige est composée d'une multitude de flocons. " Hermione regarda les reste de la boule de neige sur son manteau. Rien n'était resté sauf quelque petits grains qu'elle chassa de sa main.

" Tu es arrivé là où je voulais que tu sois Harry ! Regarde mon manteau, il n'y plus une trace des restes de ta boule de neige maintenant. C'est parce que la neige se casse facilement. Comment cela peut être comme l'amour, tu as besoin d'avoir un fort, même incassable lien ? " Hermione fixa ses vêtements tandis que Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Mais c'est ça le truc. La neige est brisé, l'amour est brisé, " Il s'agenouillât doucement et se releva une nouvelle fois, " ainsi cela peut former de nouveaux liens ! " Harry lança une nouvelle boule de neige à Hermione, qui cacha son visage aussi vite qu'elle le put.

" La neige n'est pas comme l'amour, car c'est quelque chose avec laquelle on peut être léger et juste jouer avec elle. L'amour, cependant, est une question sérieuse. Perd le et tu souffres. C'est pourquoi j'essaye de ne pas laisser passer ma chance. "

" La neige est comme l'amour car, comme l'amour ça ne vient pas quand on le veut. De plus, qu'est ce que l'amour si l'on est pas heureux avec ? Vis le moment ! Exactement comme quand tu deviens folle à force de jouer avec la neige alors qu'il y en a encore tout autour ! "

" Et bien, la neige ne blesse personne. L'amour fait mal. " Répondit Hermione.

" Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois le type à ressentir un amour 'non partagé'. " Remarqua Harry.

" Et bien, tu sais, j'ai, heu, entendu parler de ça par, euh, des gens... Comme toi et Ginny, et puis par les chansons et les poèmes... tu sais, ce genre de choses. " Réplique Hermione peu sûre d'elle.

" Et bien, la neige blesse. Que fais-tu des gelures, des blizzards et des avalanches ? Exactement comme l'amour. "

" Au final, la neige apporte de la joie. Pas l'amour. " Répondit Hermione, soudain plus sérieuse.

" Herm, de quoi parles-tu ? La neige apporte autant de bonheur que l'amour en apporte et nous donne de la béatitude. Fais-tu ça juste parce que tu n'as plus rien d'autre à dire ? "Harry se mit à rire. Mais alors il entendit un reniflement venant d'Hermione.

" Herm ? Ne pleure pas. Ecoute, je suis désolé que ça se finisse de cette façon. Tu sais quoi, on peut tout arrêter maintenant. Peut-être as-tu raison. Je suis jsute étrange et stupide. "

" Dis m'en plus. " murmura Hermione, regardant les captivants yeux émeraudes de son ami. Harry la fixa à son tour. Ses yeux marrons chocolat remplis d'espoir, sincères, le faisait se sentir coupable à propos de leur querelle. Et maintenant il se rabaissait.

" Plus à propos de quoi ? " Il murmura inquiet.

" Sur pourquoi la neige est comme l'amour. " Lui répondit Hermione. Harry rigola doucement. Hermione sourit juste timidement.

" Et bien, " Harry dit-il comme si cela coulait de source, exactement ce qu'Hermione faisait d'habitude, " la neige est comme l'amour, parce que, et bien, car elle t'apporte de la joie. Et puis, " Ajouta-t-il, enlaçant Hermione tandis qu'ils se balançaient légèrement, "la neige est comme l'amour car exactement comme chaque flocon de neige, chaque histoire d'amour est unique. Tu ne crois pas ? " Hermione acquiesça.

" Et puis, la neige est comme l'amour car, et bien, tu laisses ta trace dans la neige, exactement comme la mémoire dans ton coeur. "

" C'est un bon argument " Commenta Hermione

" La neige est aussi comme l'amour car, tu es certain que ce sera une expérience différente à chaque fois. "

" La neige est imprévisible. " murmura Hermione.

" Exactement. Comme l'amour. "

" La neige peut aussi être manipulée et utilisée à de mauvaises fins, comme les gens qui jouent avec les personnes amoureuses et les utilise pour faire de mauvaise choses et les blesse. "

" J'espère que ça ne m'arrivera jamais " Murmura Hermione.

" Moi aussi. " Répliqua Harry, la serrant plus fort.

" La neige est aussi accessible à tous, comme chaque personne peut tomber amoureuse. Quoi qu'il en soit il y aura toujours ces gens qui ne se sentent pas à l'aise car il sont effrayé ou trop occupé, ou trop fier. " Hermione ne fit qu'acquiescer et acquiescer. Harry soupira.

" Dis m'en plus " Supplia Hermione, comme un petit enfant innocent, demandant à sa mère de lui lire une histoire pour s'endormir.

" Je suis fatigué des comparaisons. Ca tourment vraiment mon cerveau. Mais il y en a deux autres que je vais te dire. " Harry poussa gentiment Hermione, elle se retrouva couchée sur ses genoux. Tout était tranquille dans le parc, il n'y avait aucune distraction.

" La première chose, c'est que comme la neige, l'amour fond doucement et finit par disparaître. "

" Et, à propos du vrai amour, l'âme soeur, Harry ? "

" Il existe, mais ce n'est pas facile de trouver le véritable amour. Comme tu ne peux trouver la neige parfait ou le flocon de neige parfait. "

" C'est triste. " Commenta Hermione, faisant des cercles dans la neige avec ses doigts.

" Mais, la bonne nouvelle, c'est comme la neige qui arrive tous les hivers, l'amour revient forcément, pour chaque coeur qui y croit. " Harry sourit tandis qu'il penchait sa tête pour poser un baiser sur le joue d'Hermione. Au même moment, Hermione tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Ils dérapèrent tous les deux sur les lèvres de l'autre. 

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son souffle devint plus rapide et elle se gela. Mais le souvenir des lèvres d'Harrysuffit à effacer ses craintes. Comme si elle acceptait ce baiser et chérissait cet instant.

" Je ne crois pas que nous devions faire ça Harry, " Hermione se détourna. Elle espérait qu'Harry lui demande pourquoi, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se détourna.

" Je suis désolé. "

Hermione savait que c'était c'était ça le vrai Harry. Toujours poli, toujours galant et respectueux. Elle se pencha et serra Harry dans son dos. Les bras d'Hermione se croisaient sur sa poitrine. Il pressa doucement ses mains tandis qu'il la regarda et lui sourit.

" Nous avons agit plutôt bêtement aujourd'hui. " Hermione brisa le silence.

" Ca c'est sûr " acquiesça Harry " Mais tu ne m'a pas dit de qui tu étais amoureuse. Et pourquoi tu es blessée ? "

" Rien, Ceci n'était vraiment rien. " Hermione regarda ailleurs. " Ecoute, j'ai juste trouvé une excuse parce que je ne trouvais pas d'autre argument prouvant que la neige n'était pas comme l'amour. C'est tout. "

" Hermione, "

" Je ne peux pas te dire Harry. Mais je sais que tu le connais mieux que n'importe qui ayant vécu. "

" Dumbledore ? "

" Non. "

" Rogue ? "

" Non ! "

" Sirius ? Ou peut-être Hagrid. "

" Non, et Non. "

" Alors qui est-ce ? "

" Toi "

" MOI ? "

" Tu te connais mieux que n'importe qui, non ? "

" Hermione, ta logique m'amuse parfois... "

" Alors, ce bon moment est finit ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Devons nous le finir ? "

" Puis-je faire juste une chose en plus ? " Demanda Hermione en se mordant les lèvres.

" Quoi ? "

" Je veux juste ne pas laisser passer ma chance. " Répondit Hermione alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras d'Harry et sentait ses lèvres chaudes. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps dans le froid, la présence de l'autre semblait leur suffire pour se réchauffer. Hermione était allongée dans la neige, alors qu'Harry lui donnait le dernier baiser de la journée. Alors qu'il le faisait, une énorme boule de neige atterrit sur sa figure. Juste après Hermione se mit à rire fortement.

" Quelle chance c'était ça ? " Demanda Harry, enlevant les reste de la boule de neige de sa bouche. " La chance de m'embrasser, ou la chance de te venger de toutes les boules de neige que je t'ai envoyé tout à l'heure ? "

" Les deux. "Lui répondit Hermione avec un large sourire.

" Et bien " Soupira Harry. " Je méritais les deux de toute manière. " Il se pencha pour déposer un dernier baiser sur le front d'Hermione et l'aider à se lever, ainsi ils pourraient rejoindre leurs quartiers et prendre une grande tasse de chocolat chaud ou deux.

~*~

Harry s'appuya sur Hermione alors qu'ils tenaient tous les deux leurs tasses remplies de chocolat chaud.

" Hey, je crois que tu crois que je suis stupide. Qu'est c'est que le 'je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance' ? " Demanda Harry en donnant un coup de coude à Hermione.

" Et bien, Je crois que tu sais que je crois que tu n'es plus stupide maintenant. "

" Mais je crois que tu sais que je crois que tu crois que je suis toujours stupide. " Répondit Harry.

" Et bien, maintenant je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu penses que je trouve que tu es stupide. Mais je ne crois pas que tu le sois encore maintenant. En fait, je crois que tu es un romantique. "

" Peu importe. Aussi longtemps que je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu crois que je suis un romantique. " Répondit Harry, marquant une pause." Peu importe "


End file.
